Orange Scented Goggles
by Raion21
Summary: 10prompts lj community. Ten short little stories about Uchiha Obito.
1. Hero's End

In an attempt to get back into writing again I joined the 10prompts lj community with Obito as my character.

Prompt 01: Blood

* * *

After Kakashi pulled Rin away from danger everything went dark, the rock's had sealed him in, and he was left to die by himself. He wondered how long it would take. Hopefully not too long, his whole right side was killing him, physically and metaphorically.

He could smell the blood soaking him, feel it oozing out of him, and pooling beneath him.

He tried to imagine what his funeral would be like, how many people would show up? Probably not that many, he was just the disgrace of the Uchiha clan after all. But then again maybe a whole lot of people would go. That old saying 'Everybody's your friend when you're dead.' came to mind. Maybe one or two of them would cry, his mother would, but would others? Sensei, Rin?

The blood was pooling in his mouth, he could taste it.

Crushed by a rock, what a way for a shinobi to go. He would have preferred being cut down in a blaze of glory, actually he'd preferred not to die at all. At least he had saved Kakashi, dead last Uchiha Obito daringly rescuing the prodigy Hatake Kakashi from certain doom! Who'd have figured that would happen? Certainly not him. Too bad he wouldn't be around to brag about it.

He tried to spit the blood out of his mouth, it came out as a dribbling saliva blood mixture and slid down the left side of his face. It tickled his neck as it went further down.

He thought for a brief moment that he would like to come back as a ghost and haunt Konoha. Or maybe get reincarnated as somebody cool, somebody who would grow up to be a great shinobi, unlike him. Or would he go to heaven? He didn't think that he'd ever been bad enough to go to hell. How many different religions where out there? Each with a different explanation of what would happen to you after you died. He wondered if any of them where right, or if it would be like going to sleep without waking up. He supposed he'd find out soon enough.

Some of the blood was starting to dry around the edges, and was starting to itch. How long had he been down here anyway?

He was starting to feel fuzzy and floaty, like the time he'd raided his father's liquor cabinet. Did that mean he was almost dead?

Thought was starting to leave him. The last thing to float though his mind was that the light was starting to get brighter.


	2. Fishy

Prompt 03: Why?

* * *

Uchiha Obito was bored. In all his five years of life he couldn't remember ever being so bored! His father had dragged him out of bed before the sun rose and made him walk miles to the nearest lake. Now, hours later, they sat quietly in their little boat on the water, not doing anything except holding sticks with strings and hooks attached to them.

Obito wasn't quite sure what they were doing, when he asked his father all the man said was that they were getting dinner. This just confused him even more. Weren't you supposed to get dinner from the market?

"Why are we here?" He asked for probably the zillionth time.

His father sighed. "I told you were going to catch some dinner."

"Then why are we on the lake and not at the market?" Obito asked.

The older man muttered something that sounded like 'kids these days.' "Have a little patience son." He said out loud.

Obito was about to remark that he'd been amazingly patient all morning when something tugged on the string connected to his stick thing. He watched as whatever it was pulled more string from the spool attached to the stick.

"Obito!" His father yelled. "Don't just let it pull all the line out!"

"Huh?" Obito looked down at his stick confused, he didn't know what to do.

His father jumped across the boat and grabbed the stick from his son's hands. Obito watched as the man did all sorts of things at once. He pulled the net over to him, reeled in the line and opened the bucket that was sitting behind him.

After what seemed like an eternity to little Obito something started splashing around in the water next to their boat. A slimy looking fish came jumping out of the water as his father brought the net forward and captured it, then turned and dumped it into the bucket.

Obito scooted forward to get a better look. "This is dinner?" He asked disbelievingly. "It looks like a fish!"

"You eat fish all the time Obito." His father said with a sigh.

"No I don't." Obito crossed his little arms over his chest.

The older man rolled his eyes. "We had fish just last week."

"Nu-uh!" Obito pouted. "I'd remember eating something this gross looking!"

"Right Obito." His father turn back to the abandoned fish capturing stick thing and threw the string and hook back into the water.

Obito continued to watching the gross looking fish swim around in the bucket. It looked up at him with it's little fishy eyes that seemed to be pleading with him to let it go. Obito glanced over at his father whose attention was turned on the still water.

Carefully and quietly he reached into the bucket and pulled out the poor little fishy. "Be free!" He yelled as he threw the little creature back into the lake.

"Obito!" His father yelled. "Did you just throw the fish back?!?"

"Well how were we supposed to eat it? It's alive!" Obito yelled back.

"That's why you kill it and gut it!" The older man yelled.

Obito's jaw dropped. "You're joking."

"Of course not! What did you think we were going to do?" His father asked.

Obito stared at the man sitting in front of him for all of two seconds before he thrust his hand under the water and started waving it around as he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Swim away little fishes! He's a mad man!!!"

"Obito!!!"


	3. Idiot

Prompt 05: Gift

* * *

It was pouring down rain as Obito trudged home after training with Kakashi. Today was his birthday and nobody had acknowledged it. Usually his sensei would take him out for ramen after giving him his present but this week the man was out on a mission and would be gone for a few more days still. Rin always gave him flowers, but she was sick in bed. When asked, Kakashi always told him that birthdays were just another day, he'd stopped asking years ago. Because he had yet to activate his sharingan his parent wouldn't acknowledge the day either.

As he walked water sloshed into his sandals, soaking his feet. He really should buy some new cold weather boots, he'd accidently set his old ones on fire when he had tried to warm up his feet while on a mission up north about a month ago.

"Hey idiot!" Somebody called out from in front of him.

He looked up and there standing before him was the one and only Hatake Kakashi holding up a large electric blue umbrella.

Kakashi smirked. "You looked."

Obito growled, he was not in the mood to deal with Kakashi's stupid ass. He started to push past his teammate and continue home when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

Kakashi held the umbrella over both of them. "You honestly think I came looking for you just to call you an idiot?"

"Yes." Obito muttered.

"Waste of time." Kakashi said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope. "This is for you. Happy birthday." The last part was muttered as he shoved the envelope into Obito's chest.

Obito looked shocked. "For me?" He asked as he took hold of the envelope and carefully ripped it open. Inside were four small white cards with the word 'Idiot' written on them in Kakashi's neat script. "What the hell is this?!?!" He yelled.

"They're called Idiot Cards." Kakashi said calmly. "You get four chances to say or do something stupid and I won't smack you or yell at you for it. A sort of 'get out of jail free' card... for idiots."

"That's a pretty crappy birthday gift you jerk!" Obito yelled. "And I'm not an idiot!"

Kakashi crossed his arms and glared at the other boy.. "What? You don't want them? You little ingrate! Give them back and I'll give them to sensei!"

Obito stuffed the cards into his pockets. "I didn't say I didn't want them I said it was a crappy gift!" He was about to go into a lecture on proper birthday gift giving when a slip of paper was shoved in his face. Pulling back to get a better look revealed that it was also hand written by Kakashi, 'I.O.U. one free bowl of ramen to be collected at anytime regardless of time, date, or situation.'

"Oh wow, thanks." Obito took the slip of paper and put into his pocket with the idiot cards.

They stood there in silence for a moment before Obito spoke again. "I think I'm gonna photocopy that I.O.U.!" He laughed.

Using his faster reflexes Kakashi reached into Obito's pocket and pulled out one of the idiot cards. "I'll just take this." He said over his shoulder as he started to walk away.

"Hey!" Obito yelled as he jogged to catch up. "I was just kidding!"


	4. Marriage

I'm writing again! Don't expect the creative streak to last long though.

* * *

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Kakashi asked his father as he watched what appeared to be hundreds of people, men, women, and children, laughing and enjoying themselves.

"It's a party Kakashi." Sakumo replied. "We're here to enjoy ourselves and have fun."

Kakashi crossed his arms and glared up at his father through silver bangs. "I'm a shinobi, I don't need or want to have fun." He stated.

"Well I'm a shinobi and I want to have fun." Sakumo countered. "Besides, you're five so you should go play with kids your own age." He gave his son a push towards a group of children chasing each other around a tree.

"I don't want to play." Kakashi dug his feet in.

"Too bad." Sakumo said cheerfully as he picked Kakashi up and deposited him in the midst of the children. "Have fun." He called over his shoulder as he made his way to where the adults were located.

Kakashi watched his father disappear into the crowd. He turned towards the other children with a feeling of dread welling up in his gut. They were staring at him, judging him.

"What's your name?" A boy asked. He spoke slowly and loudly, carefully pronouncing each word as if Kakashi wouldn't understand what he was saying.

"Kakashi?" Kakashi said timidly.

"Are you telling us or asking us?" Another boy said snidely. The other children started laughing at this.

"Bet he doesn't know." A girl said. The other children laughed louder.

"Leave him alone." A boy that was wearing goggles said quietly but was ignored by his friends.

Kakashi sighed and turned away, maybe he could find his father and they could leave. Kakashi hated interacting with children his own age, they were either afraid of him, hated him, or treated him like he was stupid. He could hear them go back to their game of chase as if he'd never interrupted them.

He found his father near a large table staked high with food, he was talking animatedly with a group of shinobi. Remembering what his father said about wanting to have fun he decided to leave them be and find a nice quiet place to sit and wait for his father to come and collect him so they could go home and Kakashi could forget this day ever happened.

Kakashi was standing on the outskirts of the field where the party was being held when the boy wearing goggles ran up to him.

"Hi!" He said happily. "Sorry 'bout my friends, they're jerks."

Kakashi nodded.

The boy in the goggles dug his toe into the ground and blushed. "So anyway... I just wanted to come over here and ask you if you wanted to marry me?" He said hurriedly.

"Marry you?" Kakashi asked, confused. "What's that?"

The boy's eyes widened. "You don't know what marriage is?" He asked, shocked.

Kakashi shrugged. If his father hadn't explained it to him it couldn't be that important and he said as much to the goggle wearing boy.

"Of course it's important!" The boy cried. "When two people really like each other they can get married to prove to every one they like each other. I really like you so let's get married!" He held out is hand and in it was a hot pink plastic ring. "This is for you he." He said shyly.

"Thank you." Kakashi said equally shyly. He picked up the ring and went to put it on his finger, but the boy stopped him.

"I get to put it on you, I asked you to marry me so I get to put the ring on you!" He declared.

Kakashi shrugged and handed the ring back.

The goggle wearing boy took it and Kakashi's hand and slipped the ring on his finger. "There!" He nodded happily. "Now we're married!" Without warning he pulled Kakashi to him and kissed him on the lips through his mask.

A flash went off to Kakashi's right and he pulled away from the boy to see his father holding up a camera. "That's going on my Christmas card!" Sakumo cheered.

The goggle wearing boy blushed bright red and ran off into the crowd.

Sakumo ruffled his sons hair. "So who was that?" He asked.

Kakashi shrugged, he'd never gotten the boys name.

"Oh well." Sakumo shrugged. "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yes father." Kakashi said.

"Did you have fun?" Sakumo asked.

Kakashi looked down at the plastic pink ring adorning his finger. "Yes father."

"Good!" Sakumo said. "I'm glad."

Over twenty years later Kakashi sat on his bed, a picture of him as a child being kissed by another young boy wearing goggles in one hand and a hot pink plastic ring in the other. "Obito." He sighed.


End file.
